Demasiada Inocencia es Peligrosa
by TheSaku
Summary: Nagisa escucha una conversación que no debería, lo que le provoca dudas. Haruka al escuchar que el agua está involucrada, no duda en ayudarlo, por lo que las preguntas comienzan a fluir hacia sus amigos. Por qué, ¿Que es el Kamasutra en el agua? ¿Una nueva técnica de nado. [RinxHaru] [ReixNagisa]


Si alguien que lee mi historia Entra Nanase Taiki tratare de actualizarla lo mas pronto posible! pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y eso cabe agregar que en el fin de semana me asaltaron y me robaron el celular con todo adentro Q-Q incluso mis fotos de RinxHaru T-T son unos malvados. No saben lo horrible que se siente! Y la impotencia T-T. Tratare de subir lo más pronto posible mis actualizaciones de las historias u-u

Cambiando de tema se preguntaran porque el motivo de este one-short, pues era para sacarme mis problemas de la cabeza y compartir con ustedes una experiencia que me había pasado hace un tiempo atrás xD.

Nunca les ha pasado que preguntan algo que no saben lo que es? Si la respuesta es sí son como yo xD este one-short está basado en mi experiencia personal sobre el mismo tema. Lo peor fue que mis amigas estaban hablando de un librito rojo y yo quede como con cara de WTF. Y pregunte que era ese dichoso librito rojo llamado Kamasutra xD ahora me rio al recordar como las caras de todas se giraron a mi dirección como si estuvieran poseídas y me preguntaron _**¿Enserio no sabes lo que es? **_Porque teniendo 18 años me miraron como bicho raro y yo he? O-o y cuando me dijeron que era quede traumada de por vida (¿ xD ahora no pregunto si tengo dudas, solo me quedo callada y busco las respuesta en internet. Y ahora si escucho hablar de un libro de color rojo salgo corriendo xD.

_**¿Alguna vez te pasó lo mismo que a mí y quedaste traumada?**_

Si la respuesta es sí. Bienvenida a mi club llamado _**"No preguntes y mejor caya" **_xD y _**si quieres saber mejor pregunta al internet**_ e-e

**Resumen: **Nagisa escucha una conversación que no debería, lo que le provoca dudas. Haruka al escuchar que el agua está involucrada, no duda en ayudarlo, por lo que las preguntas comienzan a fluir hacia sus amigos. ¿Por qué, Que es el Kamasutra en el agua? ¿Una nueva técnica de nado._** [RinxHaru] [ReixNagisa]**_

**Disclainer: **

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y menos aun la serie. Lo único de mi propiedad es la invención de este one-short.

**Advertencias: **

Menciones del **libro de poses indecorosas (Si no sabes que es el Kamasutra no leas o quedaras traumada como yo o-o)**.

**Género:**

Humor. Romance.

**Aclaraciones: **

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**-XxX-**

_**\- Demasiada Inocencia es Peligrosa –**_

**-XxX-**

Nagisa corría hacia la terraza del colegio.

Tenía dudas y quería que alguien se las respondiera. Pero cuando le pregunto a los chicos de los cuales lo escucho lo miraron espantados como si no hubiera tenido que escuchar lo que hablaban y con un simple _**"No es nada importante" **_desaparecieron de su vista completamente rojos.

Y solamente sirvió para que su vena de detective se prendiera y comenzara a investigar al respecto.

Primero pensó en preguntarle a Rei-chan pero no pudo ya que estaba en una clase especial de Aritmética o algo así. Entonces le pregunto a varios estudiantes sin importar si fueran chicos o chicas que encontró por el camino y solo recibió miradas de espanto con rostros sonrojados.

"_**¡No preguntes esas cosas!"**_

"_**¡Son cosas de mayores!"**_

"_**¡Pregúntale a tus padres!"**_

Esas solo eran algunas de las respuestas que recibió antes de que desaparecieran de su vista justo como los primeros a quienes le pregunto.

No podía preguntarles a sus padres pues aun faltaban dos horas para regresar a casa, luego del entrenamiento y no esperaría tanto para preguntarles.

_¿Algo que hacen lo mayores?_

Entonces sonrió, al pensar que podía preguntarle a Haru-chan o a Mako-chan ya que estos eran un año mayor.

— ¡Haru-chan!— por eso grito al ver al pelinegro el cual estaba apoyado en la terraza mirando hacia la pileta.

—No me llames así— fue lo que respondió cuando el rubio llego a su lado.

— ¿Dónde está Mako-chan?— pregunto al no ver al castaño en la terraza donde usualmente se juntaban.

—Le está explicando unos ejercicios de matemática a Gou—

—Ya veo— murmuro haciendo un mohín pero luego sonrió— ¡Quiero hacerte una pregunta Haru-chan!—

—Pregúntale a Makoto el sabe más— el rubio lo miro pero el pelinegro que aun estaba observando a la pileta como lo más interesante.

— ¡Pero es sobre el agua!— exclamo y solo eso basto para que el pelinegro se diera vuelta hacia él y posara sus manos en los hombros de Nagisa, mientras que sus ojos brillaban como siempre que se mencionaba al agua.

El rubio sonrió contento.

—Bueno, todo comenzó…cuando estaba caminando hacia la cafetería— comenzó el relato.

_Dos chicos de dos cursos mayores estaban hablando entre ellos en el pasillo en voz baja, dándole la espalda mientras él salía de su curso, había sido el último en salir y sus compañeros habían ya bajado._

— _¿Entonces como se llama?— pregunto apurado el castaño._

—_**Kamasutra en el agua**__— antes de bajar el nombre le llamo la atención—No sabes cómo ambos se conectaran. Esta comprobado que nadie te ganara en ese terreno — _

_La curiosidad le gano y se acerco a ellos._

—_Disculpen. ¿Pero que es el Kamasutra en el agua?— solo vio como ambos chicos se sobresaltaban y daban la vuelta mirándolo de forma horrorizada y sonrojados._

—Y bueno cuando les pregunte que era me respondieron _**"Nada importante"**_ y se fueron casi corriendo— reprocho pero luego sonrió —Pero estoy seguro que debe ser una posición de nado conjunta pues dijo que ambos se conectaban — observo que Haruka tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba fijamente a la nada— ¿Y bien Haru-chan? ¿Que es el Kamasutra en el agua?— pregunto expectante.

—No lo sé—

— ¡¿Qué?!— era más grave de lo que pensó, si Haruka no sabía algo del agua era porque se venía el fin del mundo — ¡Esto es terrible!— grito de forma exagerada.

Mientras el rubio se lamentaba por el inminente fin del mundo. El pelinegro volvió su vista a la piscina y se preguntaba que era el Kamasutra en el agua, nunca había escuchado ese término para referirse al agua.

—Haru-chan te propongo algo— empezó Nagisa el cual había terminado de lamentarse, si el fin del mundo era inminente por lo menos quería saber lo que era—Ayúdame a averiguar qué es y seamos lo primeros en probarlo para ver si funciona— estiro la mano hacia el mayor para cerrar el trato, Haruka sin dudar agarro la mano y ambos las juntaron en una promesa muda, después de todo el agua estaba implicada, eso quería decir que lo disfrutaría.

— ¡Vamos a averiguar lo que es!— grito inspirado el rubio.

**-XxX-**

— ¡Tachibara-kun!— el llamado provoco que la pelirroja y el castaño levantaran al mismo tiempo la vista, para poder ver a una chica pelinegra agitada entrando al aula donde Makoto le estaba explicando a Gou varios ejercicios.

Se sorprendió al ver a varias chicas aparecer tras ella, que la empujaban hacia adentro para que tomara confianza, luego de un par de varias palabras en voz baja la chica se le acerco.

El castaño la reconoció como una de sus compañeras de clase y la saludo con una sonrisa.

—Hola Suzuki, ¿Qué sucede? — se sorprendió un poco al verla ponerse roja y verla jugando con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

—Y-yo es s-sobre H-Haruka-kun y N-Nagisa-kun—Makoto y Gou levantaron una ceja aun más sorprendidos al verla ponerse roja al decir los apellidos.

— ¿Qué sucede con ellos?— pregunto sin entender.

—E-Es que ellos están p-preguntando c-cosas— si fuera posible la pelinegra se puso más roja.

Bien, decir que el castaño y la pelirroja se quedaron sorprendidos era poco porque Haruka no era de las personas que preguntaban cosas a no ser que estuviera relacionado con el agua. Pero eso no explicaba la reacción de la chica después de todo preguntar por algo relacionada al agua no debía ser muy vergonzoso.

— ¿Qué cosas?— intrigada la pelirroja pregunto.

—P-Pues…— si fuera posible tartamudeo más la chica y su cara parecía un tomate maduro. Intento decirlo pero fallaba considerablemente— ¡N-No puedo decirlo!— grito al final y para el shock de los dos salió corriendo pasando a las chicas en la puerta, la mayoría la siguió pero una se quedo.

La chica que también era de su curso suspiro y miro Makoto sonrojada también.

—Tachibara deberías buscar a Nanase y Nagisa y hablar con ellos, l-lo que están preguntando es algo delicado— sin más desapareció corriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio y ambos se miraron y sin decir palabras se levantaron dispuestos a buscar al par.

**-XxX-**

Rei Ryugazaki era una persona de hipótesis, por lo que no supo que pensar cuando se vio a si mismo siendo arrastrado por el pasillo por tres chicas del salón de él y Nagisa.

Solo había sido capaz de registrar algunas palabras.

"**Nagisa está preguntando cosas"**

"**Apúrate antes de que las cosas empeoren"**

Ahora solo se encontraba preguntando qué era lo que Nagisa estaba asiendo para que sus compañeros se encerraran en el salón mientras estaban en recreo.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Nagisa?— volvió a preguntar un poco mareado de tanto jaloneo.

— ¡No podemos decirte Ryugazaki-kun!— exclamo sonrojada la castaña mas chica del grupo.

— ¡Solo has algo y caya a Nagisa!— exclamo la peli morada que lo estaba empujando desde atrás.

—E-Esperen— volvió a repetir Rei al ver que cada vez que preguntaba las chicas se ponían nerviosas y rojas.

— ¿Rei?— la voz conocida provoco que las chicas dejaran de empujarlo por el pasillo— ¿Qué sucede?— Makoto no sabía que pensar al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

—Gracias a Dios Makoto ¿Qué esta asiendo Nagisa?— se alejo de las chicas acercándose a su amigo.

— ¿A ti también?— pregunto con una gotita el castaño en la cabeza, al ver que el de gafas ponía una cara de confusión continuo—Nuestras compañeras fueron a avisarnos que detuviéramos a Haruka y Nagisa—

— ¿Haruka-sempai también?— se sorprendió.

—Vamos a buscarlos— propuso la única mujer, preocupada por los sucesos que estaban teniendo lugar en Iwatobi.

No les tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlos siendo que cuando pasaba alguien sonrojado les decía que detuvieran al intrépido par.

Los encontraron en la planta baja atacando con preguntas que llegaron a escuchar ya que los separaron y la pobre víctima se fue corriendo.

— ¡Mako-chan le estaba preguntando!— reclamo Nagisa al ver al castaño.

— ¿Haru que está sucediendo?— pregunto el mayor al verse atacado con la mirada del pequeño.

—Estamos preguntando—

— ¿Qué cosa?— se adelanto Rei intrigado porque la gente de los alrededores los miraba sonrojados.

Nagisa estaba abriendo la boca cuando el grito colectivo los aturdió.

— **¡Hablen de esas cosas en otro lado!—**

Cabe decir que tuvieron que arrastrar a Nagisa y a Haruka a la sala del club de natación para hablar en paz y no corriendo el riesgo de que sus compañeros le tiraran libros.

Sea lo que se aquel par estuvo preguntando era grave. Así que cuando estuvieron solos la bomba fue soltada.

— ¿Qué estaban preguntando?—

—Estaba preguntando que es el Kamasutra en el agua— solo eso basto para que el que los viera desde afuera se riera de las reacciones el grupo.

Gou parecía un semáforo en rojo y Makoto abría y cerraba la boca tratando de articular alguna palabra pero nada salía de sus labios. Y a Rei que tenía sus libros en la mano se le cayeron y sus anteojos se desacomodaron.

Haruka y Nagisa miraron al trió sin comprender las reacciones de estos.

— ¿D-De donde escucharon eso?— la voz del mayor era muy tensa y en su cara tenía una sonrisa forzada.

—Lo escuche en el pasillo— respondió rápidamente Nagisa —Pero cuando les pregunte que era, no me quisieron responder—

— ¿Por qué abra sido?— fue la pregunta retorica murmurada por Gou.

Makoto pensaba que esos chicos de donde Nagisa saco el término abrían pasado mucha vergüenza.

— ¿Para qué quieren saber eso?

—Para practicarlo— respondió estoicamente el chico delfín encogiéndose de hombros y solo sirvió para que los tres frente a él se sonrojaran más y empezaran a tartamudear.

— ¡Si seremos los primeros en practicarlo!— termino de dar a entender el rubio— ¿Ya que se hace de a dos verdad?— la pregunta era tan inocente que solo sirvió para que Rei escondiera su cara entre sus manos tratando de calmarse y pensar cómo sacarle esas ideas a su novio, mientras que Makoto y Gou miraban completamente sonrojados al par.

— ¿Practicar qué?— la nueva voz a los oídos de los presentes provocaron que miraran en su dirección encontrándose con un Rin Matsuoka, con el bolso que seguramente traería su traje de baño. Los miraba con una de sus cejas levantada mientras bebía de la botella de agua.

— ¿Los demás?— pregunto Gou tratando de cambiar el tema pero solo provoco que el pelirrojo afilara la mirada. Porque su hermana estaba roja y se notaba que estaba muy exaltada, mientras que el castaño y el de anteojos se pusieron tensos de repente.

—Están atrasados. ¿Qué quieres practicar Nagisa?— retomo la conversación mirando de forma desinteresada al más chico, mientras llevaba la botella de agua de nuevo a sus labios.

El trió de verdad quiso detener al rubio antes que dijera esas palabras pero fue muy tarde.

— ¡El Kamasutra en el agua con Haru-chan!—

Todo paso completamente en cámara lenta para todos en la habitación.

Rin solo abrió los ojos y escupió toda el agua que estaba tomando mientras miro con la cara sonrojada pero con claro enojo a Haruka y a Nagisa.

— ¡Que mierda dices!— se estuvo por abalanzar al par de no ser porque su hermana, Makoto y Rei lo sujetaron muy rápidamente— ¡Suéltenme!—

— ¡Oni-chan ellos no saben lo que es!—

—Rin cálmate—

Fueron las cosas que se escuchaban en la habitación. Pero el pelirrojo no escuchaba razón, incluso nunca paso por su mente como era que su _**"pequeña hermanita"**_ sabía el solo significado de esas palabras.

— ¿Rin-chan que sucede?— solo volvió en si al ver que Haruka le fruncía el ceño y Nagisa lo miraba sin comprender la reacción.

Y se golpeo mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que le decían los demás era verdad, de entre todos Haruka y Nagisa eran demasiado inocentes o demasiados tontos.

Los demás lo soltaron despacio cuando vieron que no quería lanzarse a los implicados en el asunto. Pero se asustaron cuando se dirigió rápidamente hacia la pareja frente a ellos.

—No menciones de nuevo eso— gruño Matsuoka por lo bajo en dirección a Nagisa el cual solo asintió y corrió hacia Rei.

Agarro de la camisa del colegio al chico delfín que seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Rin analizo los ojos azules en profundidad buscando burla o algún indicio de broma.

—Tch, Tu vienes conmigo ahora— fue lo único que escucharon antes de ver a el pelirrojo agarrara a Haruka del brazo y dándole a Nagisa una última mirada furiosa que obligo al rubio a esconderse de nuevo tras Rei.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida del cuarto, pero antes de salir se giro y sus ojos dieron con los de Rei.

—Te conviene enseñarle lo que es cuatro ojos ¡No quiero que ande diciendo esas cosas y encima con mi novio!— fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a jalar a Haruka fuera de la habitación.

Rei suspiro y se giro para encontrar a su novio.

—Nagisa ven conmigo— le pido aunque se podía notar el sonrojo en su rostro, el rubio lo siguió sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Los únicos que quedaron fueron Gou y Makoto completamente descolocados por lo sucedido hace unos segundos atrás.

No hace falta decir que esa tarde el entrenamiento se vio cancelado, ya que faltaban cuatro integrantes del Iwatobi y un nadador de Samezuka.

Y lo que fue preocupante fue que nadie los volvió a ver el resto de la tarde.

_**¿FIN?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake en 3 2 1. ¡Acción!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Especial Omake**_

_**Al día siguiente**_

—Makoto, ¿No has visto a Haruka-sempai?— la pelirroja le pregunto en el pasillo a cierto castaño.

—Hoy no ha venido, ayer recibí un mensaje de él diciendo que se sentía mal — Makoto estaba preocupado, pero por más que interrogo al chico delfín, cuando lo llamo por teléfono, este no soltó nada y cuando insinuó si quería que fuera a su casa solo recibió como respuesta _**"No es necesario" **_y le colgó_._

—Ya veo— murmuro la chica y se encogió de hombros—Oni-chan tampoco se presento a las prácticas de natación y su capitán me preguntaba la razón, pensé que Haruka-sempai sabría algo pero ninguno de los dos me atienden el teléfono— Gou se empezó a quejar por lo bajo.

Como un día de tormenta llena de nubes la mente de Makoto se despejo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¿Tienes fiebre?—se preocupo la chica al ver al chico de color tomate.

El castaño inhalo y exhalo un par de veces para calmarse y que su mente dejara de pensar en lo que podrían estar haciendo Rin y Haruka. Intento cambiar de tema rápidamente.

— ¿Sabes donde están Nagisa y Rei?— pero solo recibió una mirada desconcertada de la pelirroja.

— ¿No sabias?, Nagisa y Rei tampoco han venido hoy— y el mundo de Makoto en ese momento se torno negro— ¡Makoto!—

.

.

.

**-XxX-**

_**¿Qué abra pasado?**_ Saquen sus propias conclusiones xD Porque esa sería la situación siendo Makoto como la mama de los otros.

Gracias por leer si han llegado hasta aquí x333. Tratare de actualizar las otras dos historias lo más rápido que pueda.

Les invito a leer también mi otra historia actualizada:

_**-Troya en Llamas- **_

Resumen:n amor inocente que el destino junto, con sus caminos separados su historia comenzó, mas el deseo y arrogancia de terceros los condeno. Porque ahora una guerra comenzara y el destino de Grecia en ella se decidirá. ¿Cuándo amas a alguien irías al fin del mundo por esa persona? [RinxHaru]_**Actualizado: Capitulo 1. Una Flor y Una Promesa**_

_**TheSaku**_


End file.
